Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling system for a vehicle which is adapted that cooling performance and aerodynamic performance are improved.
Description of Related Art
a method for keeping temperature of an engine and a method for cooling an engine are provided for a vehicle.
Meanwhile, an air duct is a passage through which air passes, and is a pipe for guiding air to parts requiring air from a part through which air can easily flow inside.
For example, there are an air duct that guides air to be sucked into an engine and an air duct for cooling a brake system.
Recently, techniques for preserving temperature of an engine and minimizing fuel consumption at the time of initial starting of the engine have been actively developed.
However, cooling of an engine may not be performed well, fuel consumption may be deteriorated during high speed driving, and heat damage may be generated to components which are disposed to a periphery of an exhaust passage at a high temperature if only the method for preserving temperature of an engine is performed. In addition, the performance of cooling an engine and fuel consumption may be deteriorated, and the heat damage may be become serious if air flowing through a radiator grille is interfered with by ancillary machinery disposed to the periphery of an engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.